1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium in which basic-administrative-tasks software types are recorded, and said program which can be immediately used after they are installed in terminals of a computer system equipped with a database for processing company's basic-administrative-tasks and a plurality of terminals which can load a task processing software program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are certain common basic administrative tasks that must be performed by all companies, even though the types of business of the companies differ. Such basic tasks include, for example: accounting tasks relating to income and expenditures, such as costs associated with doing business; sales/purchases-related tasks for recording and managing data concerning the sales of the company's products or services, customers to which merchandise or services are provided, and purchase orders to suppliers from which materials or services are obtained; and worktime/wages-related tasks involved in managing wage calculations and payments to the company's employees.
The aforementioned basic tasks of companies have enormously high commonality with regard to the items to be recorded and managed by each company, as well as to the methods of processing such items, even though the business styles or business fields of the companies differ. Such basic tasks account for most of the processing work of a company, and they are performed every day, week after week and month after month. Therefore, such basic tasks are especially suitable for the mass-processing, precision, and speediness that is possible by using computers.
The present basic-administrative-tasks software programs (basic-tasks programs) comprise a graphical user interface (GUI) and a relational-database management system that has a high-speed searching/sorting function for keeping up with the progress of a personal computer and the computer's operating system. The subject program also is capable of being used with a network, which is the usual circumstance when a company's resource data is being prepared.
Because the basic-administrative-tasks software programs are developed by a software company whose personnel who are professionals in such fields as financial accounting, wage calculation, sales/purchases management, and systems engineering, it is designed to be ideal for processing a user-company's basic tasks. Use of such an ideal task-management program can improve the management of companies, particularly small and medium-size companies, which often experience difficulty in securing personnel, and venture companies that are involved in starting up new businesses.
However, prior basic-administrative-tasks software programs have had problems in that they could not cover either special management items that correspond to specific business fields or management items and methods for realizing a novel tasks-management means based on management concepts that differ among companies. Therefore, the utilization of basic-administrative-tasks software programs has been limited to companies having a history of applying their own management systems. In order to develop the application programs into which such a company's unique management system can be integrated, a large amount of money and period have been required, because development steps such as analysis of the existing system, design of a new overall system, detailed design of a database and processing procedures, programming, and testing and debugging have been needed. Also, small and medium-size companies have had additional difficulties in that a longer period of development and higher costs were required for such companies, because they had to contract out the development work to outside software-developing companies, inasmuch as such companies could not secure professionals such as system engineers and programmers, and hence the development work could not be done within the company.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, it is necessary for basic-administrative-tasks software programs to serve as basic programs that can perform a company's basic administrative tasks in order to achieve their intended effects, but also for the program to be such that there can be developed and operated a separate application program for processing additional data in a way that is compatible with the processing of the company's data by the basic-administrative-tasks software programs.
However, because the basic database and other features of the prior basic-administrative-tasks software programs could not be customized to be compatible with the application programs that were developed by companies to handle their unique requirements, the use and value of such basic-administrative-tasks software programs were severely limited.